


Red Robes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilty Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nonsexual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anonymous prompt on tumblr for drunk Dean taking it out on Cas with guilt the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Robes

**Author's Note:**

> *Explicit*  
> This is rape/noncon  
> THIS IS NOT SEXUALIZED RAPE  
> THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING IF SO DO NOT READ
> 
> Rape and nonconsensual IS NOT okay EVER

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. Cas came with Dean so they could spend some alone time together for once. Between Kevin, Sam, Bobby and whoever else shows up they can never even have a conversation alone.

But nothing could be easy, he had even booked the room for five nights which at the time had seemed like way more then necessary for a normal salt and burn. Instead it was the fourth night and they had just now finished. 

A little girl had been messing with witchcraft and the only thing they could do was kill her. These were Dean's least favorite hunts. The human ones, especially the little girl was so small and innocent. It almost brought Dean to tears and nothing did that. Even Cas had been way more upset then he normally was. Cas went back to the hotel to call Sam and tell him all about the hunt while Dean headed striaght to the bar. 

Dean drove Cas back to the hotel and Cas said goodbye to Dean who just grunted and drove off without a word. He didnt need to. Cas knew he was going to the bar. He could tell with the dark look in his eyes, the haunted gaze. Dean wouldn't be back for awhile.

Cas trudged up into the room and kicked the door closed before opening his cellphone, that he had bought due to Deans nagging and called Sam, he had been telling Sam of the progress.

"Hey Cas. Hows the hunt going?"

"Not well Sam." Cas said running a hand threw his hair. "We had to kill a little girl and now Deans at the bar." Cas said with a small sigh. He didnt usually drink much anymore but then ocassionally he would get drunk. Cas has had his fair share of times Dean would stumble in drunk and Cas would rub his back while he threw up. There wasn't much for him to do.

"Man sorry Cas that sucks. Will you guys be back tomorrow?"Sam asked, he knew they took this hunt because they wanted to be together for awhile but it seemed like they wouldn't be having the time together they wished for.

"Yeah probably." Its not much fun being alone with your boyfriend if hes either drunk, angry, or upset.

"Okay well see you tomorrow Cas." Sam said before ending the call. Sam told Bobby who was just working through some old texts.

Cas closed his phone and took a hot shower before coming out in a white fluffy hotel robe just in case Dean was home already. He doubted it but still had a sliver of hope as he opened the door walking out into the cool air. He looked around but Dean wasn't back. To be fair it had only been an hour but he could hope.

He dried off fairly quickly before he pulled a blue silk top over him and pulled up his matching pants. Cas ran a hand through his wet hair before taking out his favorite book Dean had bought him and flipped to where his book mark was and continued reading. Though to be honest he had a hard time reading, he wanted for Dean to be there so they could cuddle and Cas could kiss Dean's troubles away.

Cas had gotten through several chapters before his eyes started to get tired so he put down his book, slid in his bookmark, and looked at the small electronic clock on the table. It had been almost three hours.

He reached over to turn out the light to go to bed feeling his shoulder crack ever so slightly when he heard the door open and Dean stumbled in. Cas immediately got out of bed to go over and see Dean, he throws up sometimes and he does not feel like cleaning that mess up in the morning.

Cas got out from under the warm sheets and found Dean throwing off his jacket and sending it across the room to the other side landing firmly in a chair. "Hey Dean." Cas said softly approaching Dean whos jaw was still set and reaked of beer.

"Cas." Dean stated simply before he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over his face. The case haunted him and then he couldnt even forget his worries because some guy at the bar had thrown a punch at Dean for no reason other than the fact he was really drunk. Then there was Cas who seems perfectly fine and came over to sit next to Dean causing the bed to dip. 

"Dean, what do you want me to do?" Cas asked sweetly running a hand up and down his arm, usually the act soothed him but instead it just made him angry that Cas is even here. He just wanted to drink until he passed out and there was Cas being so put together and perfect.

"I dont know Cas." He answered with more venom then he had even meant to use.

"Im sorry the case went bad." Cas whispered before kissing Dean softly on the lips. 'Why does he keep bringing up the case.' Dean thought angrily and grabbed Cas's head and shoved his face closer to his and locked their lips together biting his lips till he could feel the blood start to draw out of them. 

Cas gasped a bit when he drew blood but Dean just shoved their mouths back together and continued kissing him even deeper if nothing else. Dean finally threw Cas unto the bad causing Cas to be a bit startled but he didnt say anything. He knew Dean was upset and he didnt mean to be rough. Dean just needed to release some anger.

Dean slid his hands under Cas's shirt and yanked it up before nibbling on his chest until it had red marks going up and down the whole surface while digging his nails down his back. Cas tried to say something but Dean stopped before he could and claimed his mouth angrily again. 

He yanked down Cas' s pants and flipped him around and didnt even notice the small yelp that escaped Cas' s lips before Dean yanked off his pants and pulled out his hard leaking cock.

Dean pumped himself for a moment before running his hand up and down Cas' s legs before finding the small hole and stuck in a finger. It was tight and hard to move without any lube but he wouldn't get up now. 

Cas had started to get a bit nervous when Dean had started flat out biting his chest but he knew Dean just needed some relief so he didnt say anything to stop him as Dean flipped him over. He waited for the cold touch of lube but instead Dean just stuck a finger in, he could feel the burn moving outward and it hurt like shit!

"Dean?" Cas asked in a small voice trying to ignore the stinging that caused his voice to come out gaspy.

Cas was about to ask again since Dean clearly didnt hear him when Dean stuck in another and it knocked the air out of him. It burned like hell and any little desire he had was replaced with pain. Cas's breath came out faster and faster as Dean added a third with no warning. It was REALLY starting to hurt. "Dean?" Cas asked with more concern but Dean just shoved Cas' s face into the pillow as he got rougher.

Dean fingered Cas while pumping his own leaking cock and didnt even remember doing it through his drunken haze but all of a sudden he was inside Cas and thrust him into the pillow. Cas cried out in pain but it was muffled into the pillow. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes and tried to tell Dean to stop but he couldnt be heard through the pillow he was being shoved into. "Stop Dean. It hurts."

Dean threw his head back as he thrust into Cas harder and harder, he had a slight coating of sweat on himself and he could feel himself getting closer. "Cas!" Dean yelled before he turned Cas around. Cas's mouth was open and his eyes were squinted together tightly.

"Dean? " Cas asked quietly, hopefully Dean had come to his senses, his whole insides burned.

Dean grabbed Cas by the hair and threw him unto his cock which Dean shoved into his mouth and started thrusting into. Cas gagged a few times and soon his jaw started hurting but Dean only sped up the pace. Dean threw his head back and moaned before coming down Cas' s throat in hot strands.

Dean gagged Cas, he felt tears clawing at his eyes and didnt let them fall until after he swallowed and fell back unto the bed shaking. Dean threw off his shirt and climbed into bed not even aware of Cas next to him in shock with tears running down his eyes.

When Dean awoke the first thing he noticed was his hangover, he hadn't ever had one this bad. He opened his eyes and adjusted to the blinding light until he finally adjusted and heard the shower running. 'What happened last night?' Dean thought. He unwrapped the sheet around him and stood up before he realized there was blood on the bed. 

'I dont remember getting hurt on the hunt? Did Cas get injured, why wouldn't he tell me?' It was a decent sized red spot too, Dean moved back over to the bed and touched it, he held up his hand and saw the tint of red on his skin. 

No.

No.

It all came back to him. He felt his heart clutch and he stumbled back into the wall, unable to hold up his own body.

Cas had woken up with dried tears on his face and the most painful burning in his backside. He raised himself to his elbows and looked down and saw blood leaking out unto the bed. It hurt like hell. He saw Dean laying next to him and almost fell off the bed in fear. 'Calm down Castiel! You were an angel of the lord! Dean loves you and didnt meant to!' Cas told himself and shuffled into the shower and locked the door, not something he would normally do but he felt the need to, he almost felt guilty doing it but he still felt the fear crawling all over his skin.

He turned the water on and stepped inside almost crying out when the water hit him. His whole bottom half hurt like no other and not to mention the nail marks and hickeys trailing down his front and back.

Cas stood under the shower until the water started to run cold, he knew he needed to come out, he had to face Dean. He didnt mean to, he would have never done that if he knew. He turned off the water and grabbed the nearby towel he brought. He wrapped it around his waist and hoped all the blood was gone so not to stain the towel. 

He opened the door and shivered when the cold air hit his skin and refused to even look at the bed and stared only at the other wall and bent over to grab a clean shirt and pants, hissing at the pain. He could feel the pain in his butt along with the marks on his back stretching.

Cas pulled the shirt over his head along with his bottoms. He stood up and almost hit his arm on the wall when he felt a cautious hand touch him.

"Cas?" Dean asked with tears in his eyes. He had watched silently as Cas pulled on new clothes over his body wincing at the pain. He had seen the fear in his eyes. And Dean was dieing inside just watching him.

 

"Please Dean, dont touch me." Cas said weakly backing away from Dean. 'He didnt mean to Cas. Get a hold of herself.

"Cas, god I am so sorry. I am so sorry and I understand if you never wanna see me again." Dean said resisting reaching a hand out to the fearful Cas. Dean let the tears run down his cheek.

"Dean its okay please dont cry." Cas said and ignored the urge to leave and rested a shaky hand on Dean's arm.

"No Cas its not okay! I raped you! " 

Cas winced at his choice of wording and moved slightly closer to Dean. "Dean I know you didnt mean to. I love you and everything is gonna be okay. And please don't say you raped me."

"Im so sorry. Im so sorry. Im so sorry." Dean mumbled over and over again through tears.

Cas swallowed down the twist in his stomach and slowly moved towards Dean and stood next to him. He wanted to hug Dean and let him know everything was wonderful and peachy but Cas was honestly scared. He knew Dean would never hurt him on purpose and Dean was obviously sorry but honestly he was shaken.

"Go take a shower and we can head back to the bunker. " Cas suggested gently. 

Dean looked at Cas before nodding slowly. "Okay. And Cas i love you." Dean said heart broken and left Cas in the room alone while he stood under the water crying. He had done a lot of bad things but honestly this was the most shameful things he has ever done.

Cas and Dean loaded bags into the impala never touching, not even by accident and slid into the seats in silence. Dean couldn't even bring himself to play music. Dean watched the road with unnatural concentration while Cas stared out of the window the whole three hour drive only occasionally wincing when they hit a bump which he tried not to do but Dean still noticed and every time it made his heart break a little more.

They pulled into the driveway and Dean waited till Cas got out until he followed. Dean trailed behind Cas with his bags and he pushed open the door to the bunker and he saw Bobby and Sam sitting at the table talking. Sam turned his head at the sound of the door and was going to ask how the hunt went when he saw Cas with tears in his eyes and Dean watching Cas with a haunted look in his eyes.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a glance but didn't say anything as Dean went right towards his bedroom and Cas went into the kitchen. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Sam." Cas answered in a tiny voice and tried to give a smile but it looked painful and worn on his face. Bobby who didnt even like Cas much didn't dare say a thing.

"How did the hunt go?" Sam asked trying to tread lightly as Cas took a glass off the counter and turned on the faucet.

"Not good and please don't ask anything else." Cas said looking at Sam almost pleading.

Dean came in slowly and just stood watching Cas and wiped his eyes as subtlety as possible which didnt go unnoticed by Sam and Bobby before he reached for a glass and accidentally brushed his side.

Cas gasped quite loudly and dropped his glass. It shattered against the floor, the water spilling across the floor, though Dean nor Cas went to clean it.

Bobby and Sam watched trying to figure what happened. Dean and Cas looked at each other oblivious to Sam and Bobby listening and watching anymore.

"Dean?" Cas asked his voice small and tired, Sam struggled to even hear it.

"Im sorry." Dean whispered and raised his hand to touch Cas but lowered it when he saw Cas watching it.

"I know, and Dean... I will always love you alright? I just... need some time." Cas said getting progressively quieter towards the end.

"I understand." Dean said and Bobby and Sam could see the tears running down his face. "Im so sorry." Dean said with his chest shaking from his sobs.

"Please dont cry Dean. Please." Cas said but started crying himself. Bobby looked at Sam with a confused look and Sam just shook his head.

They both returned their attention to them though when Cas stepped over the glass and slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking Dean. Dean raised his arms and set his it lightly on Cas' s back but he still winced and jumped a but which Bobby and Sam did notice.

They could both hear Dean repeating im sorry over and over again and slowly Cas pulled away wiping away tears as well as Dean. "Dean im gonna sleep in my old room for a bit. "

"Okay. Okay. Ill move your things." Dean answered before leaving the kitchen still shaking.

Sam leaned over and whispered quietly to Bobby. "You talk to Dean ill talk to Sam." Sam said and Bobby nodded and got up to Dean.

Cas ignored the glass on the floor and pulled out a chair and sat down, his face contorted in pain the whole time. It suddenly clicked. 

"Cas?"

"Yes?" Cas asked.

"Did, did Dean... rape you?" Sam asked feeling his stomach recoil at the thought.

Cas slowly met Sam's gaze and couldnt do anything but nod slowly and smally. "He didnt mean to I promise. Please he didnt mean to dont blame him. He didnt rape me, he just took it too far." Cas pleaded with tears welling up.

Sam didn't even know what to do he slowly felt his own heart break listening to Cas protecting Dean. "What happened? " Sam asked knowing he had to know what happened even though it broke his heart.

"He came home drunk and... he just kept getting rougher and rougher and I tried to tell him to stop..." Cas trailed off. "He would never hurt me on purpose." Cas said defensively to Sam.

"Im sorry." Sam said unsure what else he could say.

"Its fine Sam." Cas said putting on a brave face and smiled. "And please do not blame Dean." 

"Okay Cas and if you ever need anything..."

Bobby contrary to Sam stormed into the room and pushed Dean unto the bed. "What the hell did you do boy!?"

"Bobby... I messed up. I messed up bad."

"I know that ya idjit, but what did you do!?"

"I raped him Bobby. I raped Cas." Dean admitted in shame and wanted more then anything to crawl under a rock and die.

"You did what boy!?" Bobby yelled.

"I raped him Bobby." Dean repeated sobbing.

Before Bobby could begin what seemed like what was going to be a long speech Cas entered the room. "Dean. I decided I would like to stay in here."

"Are.. are you sure?" Dean asked while Bobby watching unhappily.

"Yeah I am." Cas responded and walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in his neck breathing in the comforting sent. "Im sorry Dean."

"Cas dont apologize you have done nothing wrong." Dean said in amazement that Cas was apologizing to him.

"I love you Dean." Cas mumbled. 

"I love you too Cas." Dean said and nuzzled his face into Cas's shoulder. Cas pulled away and very slowly kissed Dean on the lips.

It was completely innocent but it gave Dean everything he needed, it let him know things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all criticism comments welcome.


End file.
